Sweet Disposition
by HanaPoison
Summary: Una maravillosa esposa y un divorcio hacen tomar a Edward Cullen una decisión… ¡Recuperar el amor de Bella Swan! Lo que no se espera es que un dramático suceso lo llevará a la aventura más conmovedora y mágica de su vida. A/U M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia que sale de mi loca cabecita y problemas para dormir, facilidad para desvariar y andar creando por ahí.

Esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño a una de mis mejores amigas, mi _Diario de Vida _personal, que me responde y aconseja —en el de papel solo puedo escribir—, la señorita _**Stephanie Reuque**_.

**Summary: **Una maravillosa esposa y un divorcio hacen tomar a Edward Cullen una decisión… ¡Recuperar el amor de Bella Swan! Lo que no se espera es que un dramático suceso lo llevará a la aventura más conmovedora y mágica de su vida.

.

**Sweet Disposition**

.

Cuando recibí el mensaje de Tanya esta mañana, lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza fue _esto_. Había leído bien, _Esta noche daremos un paso importante en nuestras vidas, te amo y te espero_. ¿Qué se supone que pienses? Se me ocurren muchas cosas. Sexo desenfrenado, una cena romántica, lencería nueva, una prueba de embarazo marcando positivo —aunque eso es imposible—, o qué demonios sé yo, pero algo realmente genial y que signifique un cambio.

¿Y qué es lo que tengo? A mi esposa frente a mí, con dos carpetas sobre sus rodillas y diciendo estupideces.

—¿Te sientes bien, Edward? —la miro con cara de pocos amigos y entrecierro mis ojos.

La culpa cae sobre sus hombros, lo siento… y lo veo, claro, porque sus hermosos ojos se llenan de lágrimas y muerde sus labios para no largarse a llorar.

Me calmo y trato nuevamente de procesar lo que ella acaba de decir. No, no puedo. No hablo _Tanyano_.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunto.

Ella entiende a lo que me refiero, toma aire y sonríe antes de responder. Es malvada.

—Que te doy el divorcio.

Así de simple.

Me quedo de una pieza… otra vez, y trato de recordar el día en el que le pedí el divorcio. Quizá estaba borracho y lo dije en broma, pero hace más de tres meses que no me voy de fiesta. No, no soy tan idiota. ¿La habré tratado mal? ¡Las chicas todo lo malentienden!

Nada, no hay nada.

—Tanya, —me acerco hasta el sillón en donde está sentada y tomo sus manos entre las mías —yo no te he pedido el divorcio.

—Lo sé. — ¿Es mi idea o habla _feliz_ del tema?

—Entonces… yo no entiendo.

Y de verdad no entiendo. Salgo en la mañana a trabajar, recibo un mensaje, llego a casa y mi esposa se trata de divorciar de mí. Y yo no le he hecho nada malo, ni siquiera la he tocado…

Espera….

¡Tiene a otro!

La miro con cara de perro, abro y cierro mi boca, suelto sus manos y todo encaja en mi cabeza. ¡Por supuesto! De seguro se está tirando al repartidor de pizza, no es posible que ese chico se la pase metido en el edificio y que mi esposa pida todos los días una napolitana doble queso y no engorde.

—Tienes a otro, ¿verdad? —se lo digo de golpe y pone cara de ofendida.

—¡No! Cómo puedes decir eso, Edward. —Mueve su cabeza en ambos lados y de nuevo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. — Sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte algo así, me conoces.

Ahora se larga a llorar de verdad.

Soy un idiota.

Patéenme las bolas.

¿Cómo puedo pensar si quiera que Tanya me engañe? Debo estar en shock por la situación y por eso me estoy comportando como imbécil.

La abrazo y espero que se le pase el ataque de llanto.

—Perdón, Tanya.

No responde, es obvio que está ofendida, y la entiendo, la acabo de trata como si fuese la peor de las putas, siendo que ella es una chica pura aún.

Sí, porque mi esposa sigue siendo virgen. Dos maravillosos años de matrimonio y todavía no tenemos _noche de bodas_. Dos perfectos años de acumulación sexual, saciando mis deseos más carnales con imaginación y toqueteos de mí… para mí, mientras miro revistas de lencería barata. Lo más atrevido que tenemos en casa.

Y la quiero. ¡Claro que quiero a Tanya! Es mi esposa, me casé con ella porque la… amo, de otra forma no hubiese aguantado ni una semana esta situación, o la habría engañado con otra. Pero no. Me he mantenido como un buen esposo, paciente a los deseos de mi esposa, y luego de dos años, la muy perra me da el divorcio, sin que se lo haya pedido.

¿Qué día es hoy? Puede ser el _Día de los Santos Inocentes_. Miro rápidamente el calendario que cuelga de la pared de la cocina y… ¡no! Estamos a septiembre.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué? Digo… cuando conocí a Tanya sabía que ella era muy… pura. En todos los sentidos que puedas ocupar esa palabra. Lo supe el día de nuestra primera cita, cuando de postre pidió un plátano, lo hundió en la crema batida y se lo echó a la boca. Mi sucia mente voló. Estaba hipnotizado viéndola comer y lamer ese puto fruto, así que sonreí y de inmediato marqué terreno, _Así que… así es como te gusta._ Esperé su reacción, pero jamás me esperé _esa_ reacción, _Si, aunque a veces le pongo chocolate o jarabe de fresa, queda muy bueno, deberías probarlo_ me sonrió y siguió comiendo. Al principio pensé que era broma, luego descubrí que ella era así, pero tenía la seguridad de que la cama matrimonial podría solucionar su falta de comprensión en ciertos temas.

Pero la cama matrimonial no lo solucionó. Si lo hubiese hecho, ella no seguiría siendo virgen. Y yo estaría saciado, no frustrado.

Ella se suelta de mis brazos y me sonríe.

Me planteo el hecho de llevarla a un psiquiatra, sus cambios de humor son preocupantes, quizá es bipolar.

—Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría. —Su voz es suave.

—Sigo sin comprender tu punto, Tanya. —Ella me sonríe. Me está dando miedo, en cualquier minuto entra _Jason_ en acción. — Dime, ¿te he tratado mal, te falta algo? Porque creo que no. No soy un mal esposo. ¿O si?

—No, Edward, por supuesto que no, eres perfecto.

Cada vez me confunde más.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios te quieres divorciar?

Tanya se sienta sobre mis rodillas y toma mi cara entre sus manos.

—Mi querido Edward, —miro en ambas direcciones, de verdad tengo miedo —tú has sido paciente, cariñoso, gentil y me has dado mucho amor. ¡Eres el mejor hombre que una chica podría tener! Pero cuando nos casamos, tú sabías que yo tenía un sueño, un deseo que nace de lo más profundo de mi ser y que aún está ahí, y te juro que he tratado de encerrarlo y no dejarlo aflorar… pero no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo y me está haciendo daño.

¡No puede ser! Pensé que ya se había olvidado de esa tontería.

—Tanya, cuando decidimos casarnos —trataré de ser sutil —tú sabías que estarías casada, tendrías un esposo, una casa y habría niños, quizá un perro. Y tú aceptaste, y cuando aceptas casarte y tener una familia, creo que tenías claro que las relaciones sexuales jugarían un papel fundamental.

—Pero tú sabías de mi vocación. —No, no se le ha olvidado.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te casaste? ¿Para qué?

—Pensé que podría formar una familia y ser feliz a tu lado, amarte y desearte como una mujer a su marido… pero no puedo.

—¿Qué? ¿No me amas? —Pregunto sorprendido de su confesión.

—Por supuesto que te amo, pero como mi hermano. —Me sonríe y tapo mi rostro con ambas manos.

Debo estar en medio de una pesadilla. Esto no es verdad.

—Me amas como a tu prójimo. —Ella asiente. —Espera… —algo debí haber aprendido de todos los domingos que me arrastraba a las ocho de la mañana a la Misa —¿no se supone que el procrear y tener una familia es muy importante y que debes luchar por tu familia y no dejar que se separe nunca? —Vuelve a asentir. —Entonces sigo sin entender, ¿por qué te quieres divorciar de mí?

—Porque desde niña soñaba con convertirme en una mujer religiosa, me guardé para ello y es mi sueño, es la forma en la que quiero vivir.

—¿No signifiqué nada para ti? —Juro que me da miedo escuchar esta respuesta.

Quiero a Tanya, y había planeado compartir mi vida con ella. No la amo apasionadamente, pero es la mujer con la que iba a formar una familia y no tendría que preocuparme de andar buscando a otra. Y es precisamente ella, quien me daba estabilidad, la que ahora destruye todo.

—Significas mucho para mí, eres el hombre con el que he estado casada, y por un minuto me hiciste dudar de mi vocación. Digamos que… fuiste mi tentación.

—¿Soy un producto demoníaco?

—Algo así.

Proceso la información por tercera o cuarta vez y me doy cuenta que siempre supe que esto pasaría. La noche de nuestra boda esperé casi dos horas a que saliera del baño con un espectacular conjunto de lencería, y lo único que obtuve fue a Tanya con un ataque de nervios y su pijama de _Hello Kitty_. Ahí me explicó por segunda vez —porque la primera fue cuando nos conocimos— su deseo de convertirse en monja. Con el tiempo la convencí de formar una familia, lo intentamos… pero pasaba lo mismo.

De cierta forma me casé engañado, porque ella dijo que lo intentaría… ¿será que puedo ser indemnizado por esto? Mi moral está dañada.

—Serás monja. —Esa es una afirmación y al parecer es definitiva.

Me mira con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sus ojos clavados en los míos y casi puedo oír los coros celestiales y ver brillos que saltan de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Me cambias por Él. —Es otra afirmación a la que espero respuesta.

Tanya se tapa el rostro con ambas manos y mira en todas direcciones con culpa, luego centra su mirada acusatoria en mí.

—No seas sarcástico, ten un poco de respeto.

—Tanya, dime que es broma. —Esta es mi última esperanza.

Ella en respuesta abre una de las carpetas y saca dos hojas, pone una en mis manos y se sienta a mi lado. Saca un lápiz y me lo extiende.

—Mañana me esperan en el convento, —esto realmente no es una broma —comenzaré con mi preparación.

Leo la hoja que me pasó, es una solicitud de divorcio y adjunta va otra hoja que es una declaración jurada de Tanya en la que explica que nuestro matrimonio nunca fue consumado y que renuncia a todos los bienes materiales que corresponde yo le dé, ya que ella iniciará una vida nueva en donde no necesita ese tipo de bienes.

—No es justo —digo firme —, eres mi esposa y corresponde que te dé la mitad de mis bienes.

—En el convento me darán todo lo que necesite, Edward. Por favor, sabes que es lo correcto… solo firma.

Me doy por vencido. Sus padres me lo habían advertido y yo como buen testarudo que soy, no les presté atención.

Firmo la hoja y se la entrego. Ella hace lo mismo con la suya y guarda ambas en la carpeta.

—¿Qué hay en la otra? —pregunto señalando el portafolio rosa que tiene.

—Los documentos que debo llevar cuando ingrese al convento.

—¿Dónde queda eso? —mi pregunta va con cierto interés, ya que quizá pueda ir y sacarla cuando la convenza que se está volviendo loca.

—A tres cuadras de aquí.

¿En serio? Es que de verdad, ¿en serio? Creo que tendré que mudarme si no quiero volver a verla. Jamás me había dado cuenta que existía un convento a tres cuadras de mi casa.

Tanya da por finalizada la conversación y se dirige a nuestra habitación. La sigo y veo que comienza a ordenar su maleta, mientras en otra caja va lanzando ciertas cosas.

—Dormíamos juntos, ¿no pecaste ya con eso? —pregunto.

—No. Es más profundo que eso, yo jamás rompí mis votos.

—Hiciste votos conmigo, Tanya. ¡Auch! Eres una traidora.

—Algún día… lo comprenderás. Además, —se queda mirando nuestra fotografía de matrimonio y la guarda en su maleta —piensa que esto te beneficia. Tú nunca me has amado como a Bella, quizá podrías ir y buscarla. Serán muy felices.

Con que ella se dio cuenta. La culpa me golpea brutalmente.

—No te sientas culpable, porque yo tampoco te amo como se suponía, y aún sabiendo eso, siempre me fuiste fiel.

Se acerca y me entrega la pequeña caja en donde hay _prendas reveladoras_, perfumes, música y libros.

—Dáselas a alguien que las necesite.

Me da un fuerte abrazo y se separa un poco para hablarme.

—Oye, hago esto porque es lo mejor para ambos. No te sientas culpable. Quizá se me hubiese amado como a Bella y yo no estuviese tan decidida de lo que quiero, ambos nos habríamos esforzado y esto hubiese podido funcionar, solo quizá. —Me da un beso en la mejilla y me regala una tierna sonrisa —Te escribiré desde el convento y espero que me vayas a ver cuando pueda recibir visitas. Te adoro Edward, y gracias por dejarme ser la señora Cullen por dos años.

La abrazo más fuerte aún. No quiero que se vaya. Tanya es más que mi esposa, es mi amiga, mi confidente, la que cocina y siempre me regala una sonrisa cuando algo va mal.

—Podemos seguir hablando Tanya, te vas mañana.

Me hace un sonido de chicharra, el típico ruido de error o eliminado.

—Me voy esta noche. Ahora. Y tú me irás a dejar.

Sonrío y me vuelvo a dar por vencido. Contra ella no tengo nada qué hacer.

Una vez que estamos fuera del convento me atrevo a preguntarle algo que ronda mi cabeza hace horas.

—¿Por qué el chico de las pizzas se la pasaba metido en el edificio? ¿Por qué encargabas todos los días dos napolitanas con doble queso y no estás gorda?

Mi pregunta la toma por sorpresa y cuando reacciona se parte de la risa.

—No eran para mí. —Se vuelve a reír y me cuenta la verdad —Mike, nuestro vecino del piso de arriba está en tratamiento por obesidad y su familia le prohibió a la pizzería que le venda. Así que yo las compraba y luego se las iba a dejar.

Me río también por lo estúpido de la situación.

—¿Y cómo se las arreglará ahora? —pregunto curioso. Ese Mike es un glotón.

—Tú lo harás.

—¡No! —le digo riendo.

—Sí, lo harás.

Vemos una monja que sale del convento y sonríe al ver a Tanya. Me bajo del auto y saco su maleta. Abro la puerta para ella y la ayudo a descender. Me mira nostálgica y con algo de tristeza.

—¿Qué haré sin ti? —le pregunto con sinceridad.

—Rehacer tu vida, buscar a Bella y ser feliz.

—Bella no me querrá ver, no le gusta ser la segunda opción de nadie. —eso es mitad broma y mitad realidad.

—Ella siempre ha sido la primera opción, solo… lucha por ella. Edward, —Tanya toca su rostro —eso de _si amas algo, déjalo ir_, es una mierda —ríe sola —, porque si realmente amas algo… aférrate a ello y no lo sueltes nunca, lucha con garras y sé feliz a su lado, porque dejarlo ir es para cobardes. Luego pasas la vida preguntándote cómo sería si… y eso no es felicidad. No solo te perjudicas tú, lo haces con el resto también. Y tú no eres cobarde, o al menos ahora dejarás de serlo.

Esos son los consejos que necesitaré.

—Da igual lo que piensen tus padres, solo sé feliz Edward. Prometo escribir.

—Ya es hora de entrar Tanya. —La monja nos interrumpe.

Le doy un último abrazo y veo como entra por un gran portón y camina por un sendero hacía su nuevo hogar, que ya no es conmigo.

Me subo al coche y siento una gran paz en mi interior. Las palabras de Tanya resuenan en mi cabeza y entiendo que tampoco la amo como se esperaba.

Puede parecer superficial y hasta estúpida la forma en la que la dejo ir, pero hay situaciones que no se pueden seguir prolongando y tienes que tomar decisiones, aunque parezcan radicales, porque al final, siempre traerán las consecuencias que tú esperas si es que haces las cosas bien.

.

Veo la cara de todos los que me rodean y espero su reacción. Son las tres de la madrugada ya. Ha parecido una eternidad desde que dejé a Tanya en el convento y me vine a toda marcha hasta la casa de mi hermano, Emmett. Apenas crucé su puerta me largué a contarles todo lo que había sucedido. Rose, la esposa de Emmett, me abrazó y me puse a llorar como un niño. La verdad es que no estaba resentido ni solido por el abandono, más bien era tristeza porque había imaginado una vida con Tanya. No la que yo esperaba, pero la que había aprendido a querer.

Emmett, Rose y Jasper, el hermano allegado de mi cuñada, se miran entre ellos y luego me quedan viendo con cara de locos, abre y cierran sus bocas sin que estas emitan sonido alguno.

Jasper es el primero en hablar.

—¿Eres virgen también?

Emmett ríe escandalosamente y Rose esconde su rostro tras sus manos. Son un trío de idiotas. Esperaba una palabra de aliento, una botella de licor y que llamaran chicas o un payaso, menos esa pregunta.

—No, idiota. —Le respondo y se ríen más aún.

—O sea que hace dos años no la ocupas. —Rose es la que agrega ese comentario mientras señala mi entrepierna. —¿Sabías que puede atrofiarse, verdad?

Emmett para de reír y me mira serio.

—Está bien, no te molestaremos más, pero debes entender que todos nos esperábamos que ustedes se separaran algún día. Y es más, esperábamos que tú dejaras a la buena de Tanya o algo por el estilo, ya sabes, ella es una buena chica y tú no tanto. —Hace una pausa —Ahora sabemos este pequeño detalle de tu vida íntima, lo que hace la situación más grave, ¿cómo soportaste tanto?

—La quiero. —Mi respuesta es segura.

—Pero no la amas, —Rose me comienza a irritar — porque tú amas a Bella, siempre lo has hecho y lo seguirás haciendo por el resto de tus días.

—Ve a buscarla, haz caso al consejo de Tanya. —Jasper me pasa un vaso de agua y agrega —Tienes su dirección y hablan seguido, nada te detiene.

Es verdad, ellos tienen razón.

—Lo haré. —concluyo en un susurro.

—¡Dilo como hombre, Cullen! —me grita Rose.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Recuperaré a Bella Swan! —me siento como cuando tenía diecisiete y la vi por primera vez, confiado y como un idiota.

Me tomo el resto del agua que me queda y salgo corriendo en dirección a la puerta. De camino escucho a Jasper preguntar, _A todo esto, ¿Por qué terminaron la tal Bella y Edward?_. Si supiera.

Manejo a la velocidad máxima establecida y pongo todos mis pensamientos y seguridad de un hombre recién divorciado, en el hecho de recuperar al amor de toda mi vida, al que dejé cuatro años atrás por inmaduro y por hacer todo lo contrario del consejo que Tanya me dio.

Una hora después de mi frenético viaje, cruzo la última calle antes del edificio en donde vive Bella en el centro de New York. Entro al estacionamiento, me bajo rápido y pienso en lo que voy a decir cuando la vea. Hace más de un año no nos vemos y nuestra última conversación fue hace cinco meses.

Siento que el elevador hoy se demora más que nunca. Llego al piso quince y toco su puerta, la quinientos doce.

Llamo insistentemente por al menos cinco minutos, hasta que veo una luz a través de la rendija. Respiro profundamente y sonrío. La puerta se abre y veo a… ¿Alice?

—¡Alice! —Exclamo— Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? Este es el apartamento de Bella.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Son las cuatro de la madrugada! ¿Qué quieres? —Todo eso lo lanza en lo que parece ser una diarrea verbal.

Alice, la mejor amiga y representante de Bella a tiempo completo, me mira con cara de asesina en serie. Luce mal, toda desarreglada y como si no hubiese dormido en meses.

—Yo… solo quiero ver a Bella, debo decirle muchas cosas… —la expresión en el rostro de Alice se suaviza poco a poco y me comienza a mirar de una forma extraña… con tristeza.

La ignoro por unos segundos y miro dentro del lugar tratando de divisar a Bella.

—¿Puedes llamar a Bella? —Mi petición no es atendida por Alice quien agacha su cabeza.

—Edward, no…

—¡Alice! No te pongas pesada, sabes que Bella me atiende aunque sean las cinco de la mañana. —Me río y le comienzo a hacer cosquillas en su estómago hasta que la hago entrar.

Ella se ríe y al mismo tiempo se enoja.

Paro de molestarla y aprovecho el descuido de Alice para correr hasta la habitación de Bella. Empujo la puerta y enciendo la luz. Espero encontrarla durmiendo totalmente despeinada y solo con una remera y ropa interior, haciendo pucheros y poniendo caras feas, pero con lo que primero me encuentro es muy diferente a lo que yo creía.

Todo está muy distinto. Cada mueble de su habitación está cubierto con sábanas blancas. Retiro una de las sábanas y me encuentro con cajas que están llenas de sus pertenencias. Salgo del lugar y recorro el resto de las habitaciones, todo el lugar está igual. Voy a la cocina y no hay vajilla, no hay alimentos, no hay nada.

Miro algo confundido a Alice en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Se están mudando? —Pregunto finalmente.

Ella suspira y se acerca hasta tocar mi hombro.

—No sabes nada, ¿verdad?

Esa sola pregunta traspasa mi cuerpo y me preparo para lo peor.

.

—Veré si podemos verla, no es hora de visitas. —Apenas escucho a Alice.

Son las siete de la mañana y las visitas comienzan a las nueve.

Cuando Alice hizo que me sentara en el enorme sofá blanco de la sala, me esperé todo, todo menos esto. Primero pensé que Bella se había mudado o que se iba a casar, y hasta que se había cansado de toda esta situación y que no quería verme más y se estaba escondiendo. Pero no, nada de eso pasó.

—¡Vamos, Ed! —Alice me apremia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —El doctor ha hecho una excepción, le dije que eras su primo del sur, eso siempre les ablanda el corazón, así que finge ser sureño. Ese acento es sexy.

Seguimos a un anciano doctor a través de unos pasillos blancos, muy iluminados y con olor a medicinas. Nos lleva hasta una puerta al fondo, pasa una tarjeta por un lector y nos deja entrar primero.

Atravieso el umbral con miedo, el apretón de Alice en mi brazo no es de mucha ayuda. Damos unos cuantos pasos y me encuentro con Bella recostada sobre una cama. Está conectada a máquinas, una de ellas emite el ritmo de su corazón, pausado, tranquilo.

Miro a Alice y ella asiente. Me dirijo hasta la cama y me detengo sobre la tablilla que descansa a los pies de Bella.

_Isabella Swan. 23 años. Coma inducido_.

Avanzo y tomo su mano, está tibia y muy suave. Tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro, o es al menos la impresión que da a través del tubo que tiene en su boca.

—La mejor opción fue inducir un coma. Nos da la oportunidad de que la paciente se recupere y sufra menos traumas. Hasta ahora nos ha ido muy bien. —El doctor me da una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo no parece tener cardenales no cortes.

Alice solo me dijo que el auto en el que iba por la carretera había caído por una cuesta. Rodó cientos de metros.

—Siempre ha sido testaruda —comenta Alice medio riendo, medio llorando —, le dije que esperáramos hasta que amaneciera para salir, pero no, ella quiso tomar la carretera y llegar lo antes posible a esa reunión con los ejecutivos. ¡Era en la tarde del día siguiente! Bella tiene una afición con los paisajes, típico de cineasta. —Veo de reojo como Alice limpia sus ojos. —Está empezando y es profesional, espera crear un nombre dentro de la industria. Ha puesto todo en esta película, y sé que la terminara.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunto al doctor.

—Dentro de dos semanas la sacaremos del coma, y si todo sale bien, solo necesitará rehabilitación.

_Rehabilitación. _

Esa palabra queda dando vueltas en mi mente y me aferro más aún a la mano de Bella.

Dos semanas.

—Estarás bien —digo a las vez que beso su mano —, y te recuperaré.

.

**N/A: **¡Hola! De nuevo por acá y con nueva historia. Espero que les guste y que me digan qué tal, todas las críticas se reciben con gusto y aportes que deseen hacer, ¿me lo dicen en un tierno/psicópata review? Las que leen "Let Me Love You", trataré de subir mañana. ¡Nos leemos! Y recuerden que cada RR es un dulce de alegría y crecimiento a esta autora :D Besos, xo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia que sale de mi loca cabecita y problemas para dormir, facilidad para desvariar y andar creando por ahí.

Esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño a una de mis mejores amigas, mi _Diario de Vida _personal, que me responde y aconseja —en el de papel solo puedo escribir—, la señorita _**Stephanie Reuque**_.

**Summary: **Una maravillosa esposa y un divorcio hacen tomar a Edward Cullen una decisión… ¡Recuperar el amor de Bella Swan! Lo que no se espera es que un dramático suceso lo llevará a la aventura más conmovedora y mágica de su vida.

.

**Sweet Disposition**

.

Sé que estoy soñando, no puede ser de otra manera.

Justo ahora me encuentro bajo la sombra de un hermoso sauce, y sus hojas hacen cosquillas en mi rostro. La hierba acaricia mi cuerpo y no siento nada más que eso. Es un estado de relajación extrema.

Nunca uno de mis sueños había durado tanto, aunque en realidad no soy consciente del tiempo, ya que a veces todo es rápido y hay ocasiones en las que estoy horas en una misma posición, sin avanzar ni retroceder, solo estoy. No distingo el día de la noche, al parecer en este sueño no los hay, y solo me queda diferenciar el tiempo por momentos.

El momento pasado fue muy raro y espeluznante. Pensé que iba a despertar, pero no lo hice. Estaba jugando con unos animales en la cima de un prado, cuando de pronto todo se oscureció y un sonido parecido a la que emiten las máquinas de los hospitales, se metió en mi cabeza, era imposible sacar ese ruido y mis oídos dolían. Luego cesó por un momento y caí de espaldas en la hierba. Todo fue silencio. Mis ojos estaban pegados en el cielo oscuro y unos rayos atravesaron el lugar. Por un momento pensé que uno de ellos había dado en mi cuerpo, porque podía sentir la corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto duro, pero pasó y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Mientras disfruto de la brisa me gusta rememorar momentos de mi vida. Este tiempo lo he hecho muy seguido. Siempre aparecen mis padres y amigos, mi graduación del instituto y momentos agradables, por lo general.

Pero es raro. Siempre me veo a mí misma como si fuese otra persona.

No importa. Es un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaré y encontraré a Alice tendida sobre la alfombra de la sala con su café dado vuelta y cientos de papeles a sus pies. Ella despertará y me dirá que salgamos a correr, lo que finalmente terminará en tomar un delicioso desayuno en un local de comida rápida. Siempre lo hacemos.

Me siento rara, toco la hierba y ya no está. ¡Otra vez no!

Miro a mi alrededor y todo comienza a desaparecer, como cuando estás pintando un cuadro y cae agua sobre una parte y la pintura de deshace frente a tus ojos manchando todo, no puedes detenerla.

Caigo por un abismo inexistente y todo lo verde pasa a celeste, atravieso las nubes y todo el miedo que sentí ya se fue, ahora me río porque son suaves y hermosas. Reboto sobre una de ellas y finalmente caigo en un estanque de agua como una bomba. Me hundo y al mismo tiempo tomo impulso y salgo a la superficie. La sensación de respirar te da libertad. Ubico la orilla y nado hasta salir de ese estanque que en realidad es un lago. Me siento sobre la hierba fresca y quedo admirada ante la belleza del paisaje.

Me tiendo al sol para que mi cuerpo y el vestido que traigo puesto se sequen.

Escucho risas. Risas de adolescentes.

La curiosidad es más fuerte, así que corro en dirección a las risas. Miro a través de las hojas de los árboles y me escondo en un matorral cuando veo siluetas de chicos. Hay muchos, parece una excursión o un campamento.

Sigilosamente avanzo entre la maleza y las hierbas, siempre oculta, hasta que me ubico en lo que podría llamarse, la _primera fila_. Veo todo desde aquí. Un chico y una chica tienen sus manos entrelazadas y conversan tontamente del clima. Ella parece enamorada, y él también. Agudizo un poco más mi visión y trato de distinguir los rasgos de ambos. Con la chica no puedo, es imposible. Pero al chico sí. Su cabello es de un extraño castaño casi dorado, piel pálida y ojos de color verde. Me basta echar un vistazo más a sus facciones y lo reconozco de inmediato. Cómo poder olvidarlo.

Edward Anthony Cullen.

Salgo con cuidado de mi escondite y retrocedo. Mi paso es calmado, no llevo prisa. No necesito ver más ni oír la conversación de esos chicos para recordar ese día de campo que hicimos en el instituto hace ya cinco años atrás. Somos Edward y yo. Jóvenes, felices y enamorados.

Grito ante la repentina caída que sufro al pasar por el lado de un árbol. Al parecer soy _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, porque puedo jurar que caí por ese árbol. Me deslizo sin parar por entre las raíces del árbol que me sostienen cada vez que caigo y me guían entre sí al camino correcto. De pronto soy lanzada a un agujero que hay metros por sobre mi cabeza y salgo a la luz, una muy brillante y caliente luz.

Abro mis ojos e intento adaptarme al nuevo escenario. Estoy en el _Gran Cañón_.

Creo saber a dónde va a parar todo esto.

Avanzo el conocido camino y tras recorrer un angosto sendero, salgo a un camino algo más abierto y sobre unas rocas veo a Edward sentado, esperando.

Mi conciencia, mi alma o lo que sea, se desprende de mi cuerpo y quedo de pié, invisible observando lo que va a suceder a continuación, y aquella parte vital que se desprendió de mi cuerpo, llega hasta donde está Edward y se sienta a su lado. Ya no soy la Bella de _ahora_, soy la Bella de dieciséis años. Retrocedimos, esto es dos años antes del momento anterior, pasó siete años atrás.

_Actúa mi pasado y yo lo solo siento, reacciono y escucho. _

—Pensé que no vendrías, parecías asustada cuando leíste mi súper nota. —Edward ni siquiera se gira para ver si soy yo o no.

Me siento de malas ganas en la caliente roca. No sé para qué vine, desde que lo conocí, lo único que ha intentado es estar a solas conmigo. Conozco a esta clase de chicos, solo te quieren para el momento y después te dejan sola y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, envuelto en una bolsa de basura que intentas destruir. Bastardos.

—Me tragué un GPS, digo, por si intentas hacerme algo, al menos sabrán dónde encontrarme. Dejé una nota también sobre mi cama. No intentes nada, Cullen. —Trato de sonar segura, aunque tanto él como yo sabemos que acabo de decir la mayor de las mentiras inventadas. Y la peor también.

Edward se ríe y se gira. ¡Maldito! Es tan sensual y simpático. No es el más popular del instituto, ni el capitán del equipo, y para qué decir que tampoco es el chico del cual todas las chicas se la pasan colgadas, pero tiene algo. Si pasas por alto lo holgazán, bajas calificaciones en ciencias e historia, el hecho de que se la pase escapando de clases y lo irreverente que puede llegar a ser… puedo decir que Edward es mi tipo de chico. Normal, pero único para mí.

La primera vez que lo vi fue el primer día de clases. Mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo en Wall Street, así que nos mudamos de California a New York. Cuando llegué a mi nuevo instituto, Edward se cruzó todo el día en mi camino. Resulto que éramos vecinos de casillero, me sentaron a su lado en la clase de matemáticas y como si fuera poco me miró todo el almuerzo con cara de psicópata.

Desde ese día, se la pasa mandándome notas, se consiguió mi celular y manda textos a media noche, me molesta todo el día y expresa abiertamente sus sentimientos por mí en la cafetería. Él es un año mayor que yo, pero estamos en la misma clase porque el año pasado reprobó casi todos los ramos.

Debo admitir que me gusta, y quizá un poco más, pero no se lo digo por miedo. Generalmente cuando tomas decisiones en el amor, luego resultan ser tan definitivas que te marcan por el resto de tu vida. Así que después de toda la insistencia de casi un año para que lo acompañe a salir, acepté que nos juntáramos aquí, en una roca en medio del Gran Cañón. Estamos de viaje con todo el curso, así que técnicamente hay mucha gente por alrededor.

—¿Qué tanto piensas Bella? —Su pregunta me toma desprevenida. Lo quedo mirando con cara de tonta, pero rápidamente reacciono y me enderezo.

Edward solo se ríe.

—Pienso en que no sé para qué me pediste que viniera a encontrarme contigo.

—¡Esto es una cita! —Su exclamación es alegre. —Bella, después de casi un año, aceptaste tener una cita conmigo, esto es tan genial.

Es verdad, estamos teniendo una cita, una muy extraña cita.

—Entonces, —miro alrededor y no hay mucho que podamos hacer además de explorar— conversemos.

—Perfecto. —Dice Edward y se cruza de piernas quedando frente a frente conmigo. Me saco la mochila que traigo en la espalda y me acomodo. —Juguemos a las preguntas.

—¡Eso es aburrido! —En realidad no me gusta ese juego porque siempre quedas en vergüenza.

—¡No! Es la forma más sencilla de conocernos, pero no nos haremos preguntas del tipo, _¿Dónde vives, qué te gusta, comes helado de chocolate? _—Pone voz de estúpido y es imposible no reírse —Preguntaremos cosas realmente importantes, de carácter _filosófico sexual humanista. _

Qué _Mierda_.

—¿Carácter filosófico sexual humanista? —Pregunto atónita.

—Sí, ya sabes, cosas importantes que serán parte de nuestras vidas en el futuro. —Toca su cabeza y me sonríe. —Yo empiezo.

—Soy chica, se supone que debes darme la opción de comenzar. —Reclamos y rueda sus ojos.

—No estamos en los años veinte, así que yo empiezo. —Hace una pausa, carraspea para aclarar su voz y pregunta. —¿Eres virgen?

Me da vergüenza, me pongo roja y evito su mirada. ¿Por qué todos te preguntan eso?

—No te responderé eso, no se supone que debas preguntarlo.

—¡Vamos Bella! Es fácil, sí o no.

Me encojo en mi lugar y luego de hacer un puchero de derrota, respondo.

—Sí.

Edward mira directamente a mis ojos y sonríe malvadamente.

—No te creo. Estás mintiendo para quedar bien.

Eso me impacta aún más y me ofendo.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —Pregunto molesta.

—Soy un tasador de virginidad, Bella. Dime lo que has hecho y te diré cuán virgen eres.

Esto es estúpido pero me divierte. Edward es tan… loco.

—Pero me toca preguntar a mí. —Alego sabiendo que no me tomará en cuenta.

—Esto va dentro de mi pregunta, —responde riendo —así que tú solo contesta. ¿Has tenido novio? ¿A qué edad, cuánto duraron y cómo se llamaba?

—Sí, tuve uno a los catorce, salimos por dos meses y se llama Alec, ¿qué relevancia tiene su nombre?

—Nada, solo quería saber sobre mi competencia, —bufo ante su machista comentario y espero a que siga — ¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso?

—A lo cinco, fue… un juego.

—Una pervertida en el Jardín de niños, hermoso Bella. —El muy descarado se ríe en mi cara y sigue. —Ahora dime… ¿qué tanto has llegado a hacer con un chico?

Recuerdo todas las veces que me quedaba hasta tarde en la casa e Alec, supuestamente estudiando. Me río sola.

No niego que me da vergüenza contarle estas cosas a Edward, pero de cierta forma me inspira algo de confianza.

—Nos manoseamos sobre la ropa, besos apasionados y eso. —Edward levanta una ceja en mi dirección. —También bajo la ropa, nada más. —Ahora levanta ambas cejas y sonríe. Tapo mi rostro con ambas manos y suelto todo. —Toco _uno_ de mis pechos, —recalco esa parte— y me metió mano por ahí… ya sabes, _ahí_. Y… toqué su _lombriz_. ¡Pero ya tenía quince cuando hice eso!

La risa de Edward no se hace esperar.

—¡Espera! —Dice aún abrumado por las carcajadas. —¿Lombriz?

—No está bien dotado —Digo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Se supone que has tenido un solo novio. —Me mira sensualmente —Bella, ¿has mirado porno?

¡Me atrapó!

—Solo un poco, nada muy… extravagante.

—Ahora la última pregunta, antes de dar mi veredicto… —mi estómago se encoje, de Edward me espero cualquier cosa. —¿Te masturbas?

Abro y cierro mi boca para finalmente solo asentir.

Edward se estira sobre la roca y se queda unos minutos en silencio, analizando la situación. Luego se levanta y me regala una tierna sonrisa.

—Eres cuarenta por ciento virgen, Bella. Y solo porque aún vienes con el sello de fábrica y no lo has arrancado de forma placentera y brutal.

Trato de no reírme, pero en serio que no aguanto. Ambos nos reímos juntos y cuando me calmo le pregunto.

—¿Sello de fábrica? ¡Ay, Cullen!

—Sí, es como… el sello de calidad de _Barbie_. Tranquila Bella, eres casi virgen.

—¿Qué tan puro eres tú Edward? —mi curiosidad de a poco se convierte en interés.

Edward se lo piensa un poco.

—Ya estoy pervertido. A los quince decidí lanzarme a los placeres de la vida y luego seduje a la hija de mi maestra de Literatura para que cambiara mis calificaciones, así que se puede decir que he caído en prostitución también.

Ahora es mi turno para reír descontroladamente.

No llevo la cuenta, pero conversamos por lo que parecen ser horas. Me cuenta sobre su vida, sus sueños y las cosas que más le gustan. Yo también abro mis sentimientos y aprendo a confiar en él. Me gusta nuestra cercanía, el saber que no me miente.

De pronto se acerca a mí y se pone algo serio.

—Bella, sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, soy un flojo, me la paso el día soñando y pensando en ti, y tampoco tengo un padre millonario que me heredará una multinacional, pero te quiero de verdad y sé que esto puede funcionar. Así que, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me quedo embobada viendo un anillo que tiene un diamante gigante de dulce sabor fresa.

Soy una bipolar, me gusta, lo odio, me encanta, quiero golpearlo y le digo bastardo… pero al final, siempre lo quiero.

—Claro que sí, Edward.

Ambos nos lanzamos al mismo tiempo en la dirección del otro, Edward toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa. Es un beso largo y algo apasionado, pero muy tierno para mí.

_Siento nuevamente cómo mi cuerpo vuelve a estar competo y aquella parte que se había desprendido le da vida otra vez. _

Miro en dirección a la roca y Edward está en la misma posición de antes, esperando.

Esto no puede ser un sueño, esto es malvado.

Corro por el mismo sendero que llegué hasta aquí y trato de huir de mis recuerdos. Por el camino me caigo y hago heridas en mis piernas, pero no me importa, solo quiero desaparecer o despertar.

Llego hasta un precipicio y sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo. Caigo y el viento choca contra mi rostro y mi cuerpo, lo envuelve y la presión es tan fuerte que siento que me desintegraré.

Choco estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Espero que el dolor venga, pero a cambio lo único que obtengo es la suavidad de mi cama. Me incorporo y miro en dirección al baño. Estoy en el cuarto que tenía cuando aún vivía con mis padres. Recuerdo esto, he vuelto cinco años atrás.

Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en el baño y veo a Edward que está apoyado con sus manos en el lavabo. Toco mi rostro y seco mis lágrimas, al parecer he estado llorando. Edward gira su rostro y se encuentra con el mío, me mira y sonríe. Toma algo entre sus manos y sale del baño apagando la luz en el camino, para finalmente sentarse a mi lado.

—Estoy contigo y jamás te dejaré sola, no quiero que estés asustada.

Me abrazo a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello y me siento calmada. Estar a su lado me completa.

—Te amo Edward.

—Y yo a ti Bella.

Pasan unos minutos y Edward se suelta un poco de mí y me mira con ternura.

—¿Estás lista? —Su pregunta no me sorprende, solo asiento.

Él pone algo entre mis manos y lo miro. Es una prueba de embarazo. Lo miro, pero tiene fija su mirada en la caja de la prueba, lee atentamente. Gira su vista hacia la prueba y luego me mira.

—Negativo.

Siento como un peso se baja de mi espalda y al mismo tiempo un vacío se instala en mi pecho.

Esa noche recuerdo que Edward se quedó en mi casa, mis padres sabían de nuestra relación y adoraban a Edward, y también tenían en conocimiento que estaba con atraso y que probablemente serían abuelos.

Con Edward nos habíamos ilusionado al pensar que seríamos padres. Puede sonar inmaduro e irresponsable, pero desde siempre supimos que no sería fácil y estábamos confiados en que a pesar de ser jóvenes, podríamos luchar y trabajar duro para permanecer juntos y formar una hermosa familia.

Cierro mis ojos gradualmente y cuando los vuelvo a abrir, me encuentro en mi habitación en el departamento que comparto con Alice desde que comenzamos la Universidad. Edward está en el marco de la puerta, y Alice mira acongojada la situación.

Las palabras salen solas de mi boca. No recuerdo lo que pasó antes ni lo que sucederá, solo sé lo que hago en el minuto.

—¿No me amas? —Pregunto irritada.

—¡Por supuesto que te amo Isabella! —Grita Edward en respuesta. —Es por eso que hago esto, te dejo ir para que sigas con tus sueños, para que seas quien tú quieres ser y que tengas todo lo que mereces. A mí lado no lo tendrás.

—Eres un cobarde, ¿Por qué escuchas a tus padres?

Mi voz de a poco se convierte en un susurro.

—Esta vez tienen razón, Bella.

—Ellos no me conocen, y se han encargado de envenenarte en mi contra, ni siquiera saben quién soy ni quién quiero ser. ¡No saben nada de mí!

Me acerco corriendo hasta la puerta y me interpongo entre ella y Edward. Con mis manos tomo su rostro y lo obligo a que me mire.

—Te amo, creo en nosotros y sé que la persona que quiero ser y que todo lo que merezco y deseo está a tu lado. Podemos tomar riesgos y salir adelante Edward, pero juntos.

—Te amo, quiero que sigas con tu vida y que seas feliz, Bella. Por eso me estoy haciendo a un lado.

—Mi felicidad está contigo, Edward, por favor no me dejes.

Edward me da un beso, un beso con sabor a caricias de despedida. No me quiero separar de sus labios, pero cuando reacciono, siento el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada. Él se ha ido.

Alice llega a mi lado y me abraza.

Siento que todos mis sueños se hacen pedazo frente a mis ojos, mi corazón se fisura poco a poco y el aire casi no puede entrar a mis pulmones, ni salir de ellos. Mi pecho está oprimido y toda la tristeza inunda mi ser.

Esto sucedió hace cuatro años.

¿A dónde quiere ir a parar todo esto? Me aferro a Alice y cierro mis ojos. Los abro y tal como esperaba, estoy en un lugar diferente.

Es un día soleado, voy con Alice, caminamos por el centro de la ciudad mientras tomamos un helado. Giro mi rostro en dirección a la florería de enfrente, sé que debo hacerlo porque ya tengo una idea de a dónde va todo esto.

Edward camina tomado de la mano con una hermosa chica, parece una modelo, pero ella apenas lo nota. Y es mejor así. Tanya es preciosa, no solo físicamente, así que a pesar de toda mi soledad y dolor por no estar con Edward, sé que estará bien. Ella es lo que todos quieren para él.

—Mejor vamos —Alice tira de mi blusa y hace que salgamos de ahí.

Es lo mejor.

Pasamos a través de la puerta giratoria y doy un último vistazo a Edward. Cuando la puerta termina de girar, me encuentro en un lindo jardín, perfectamente decorado con flores blancas y rosas en tonos pálidos y algunas rojas por entremedio. Hay un arco de flores y cintas también.

Sostengo una copa de champagne en mis manos. Hasta mis oídos llega música de algún lado, al parecer desde la sala de la hogareña casa que está frente a mí. Se ve gente a través de los ventanales y se escuchan risas también.

Por la pequeña escalera de la puerta trasera baja Edward y camina hasta donde me encuentro. Ya recuerdo esto, solo me basta ver la pequeña flor blanca en su solapara para hacer memoria o más bien, revivirlo.

—Ha estado todo muy hermoso. —Me llevo la copa hasta mis labios y antes de cumplir con mi objetivo, Edward me la quita.

—Mucho por hoy. —Es lo único que dice y entiendo.

No sabía que en los sueños pudieses sentirte mareada producto del alcohol. ¡Es injusto!

—Tanya se ve preciosa en ese vestido, y tú también… —lo señalo sonriendo.

Edward arroja la copa al suelo y me toma por sorpresa entre sus brazos. Grito de la emoción y me pongo a reír.

—Gracias. —Me susurra.

Estoy por responder cuando comienzo a derretirme en sus brazos, miro mi cuerpo y desaparezco de improviso. Me siento mojada y como si fuese una gelatina, soy absorbida por la hierba.

Paulatinamente voy sintiendo mi cuerpo nuevamente. Se forman mis extremidades, luego mi tronco y finalmente siento mi cabeza en su posición.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor y veo el coche de Alice que me sigue de cerca, prende y apaga las luces para molestarme. Hago lo mismo con las traseras. Tras ella, viene la camioneta con el resto de los chicos y chicas de la producción.

Me encanta atravesar la carretera de California, sus paisajes me recuerdan a Edward y a la primera vez que hablamos de buena forma, a nuestro primer beso. Y a decir verdad, estoy algo nerviosa, ya que la noche pasada llamó y conversamos hasta las cinco de la madrugada. Le dije que cuando volviera a Nueva York, nos juntaríamos en algún parque o tomaríamos un refresco. Me emociona el pensar e imaginar ese momento, cuando nos volvamos a ver, después de un año y medio.

Sé que su matrimonio con Tanya no va muy bien. Y sé también que es malo alegrarse de la desgracia ajena, pero… no puedo evitar tener esperanzas de estar a su lado otra vez.

Estoy algo cansada, desde que comencé a conducir siento que mis ojos se van a cerrar en cualquier momento. Pestañeo una vez más y cuando abro por completo mis ojos, me asusto al ver que me he desviado del camino y voy directo hacia una roca. Giro el volante lo más rápido que puedo, y logro salir del camino de la roca, pero no alcanzo a frenar y derrapo a mi derecha, donde una valla de contención lo suficientemente baja como para no detener ni a un gato, da de lleno contra de coche y siento que pierdo el control. Lo perdí.

En una fracción de segundo vuelo. Mi coche y yo volamos. Y luego doy muchas vueltas, cientos, no sé. Escucho los cristales reventarse y grito de miedo y dolor al sentir como algunas de esas pequeñas piedras filosas entran en contacto con mi piel y se incrustan en ella.

El coche da un último golpe contra el piso y se detiene.

Estoy llorando y recién noto que tengo mis manos presionadas firmemente en mi cabeza. Las suelto y jalo en cinturón como puedo, pero no cede. Mi espalda duele como los mil infiernos y mi pierna está inmóvil entre los fierros del auto. No sé cómo es que estoy consciente aún.

—¡Edward! —ni siquiera sé por qué grito su nombre. Pero es lo primero que viene a mi mente.

Escucho autos frenar de improviso y muchos gritos fuera.

Sigo jalando mi cinturón más aprisa aún cuando en mi nariz se instala el olor a bencina. ¡Lo consigo! Caigo al techo de mi coche y gimo ante el dolor, ¡es insoportable! Pero lo que más duele es mi pierna que sale de un tirón de entre el fierro que la aprisionaba.

Me arrastro hasta afuera como puedo, no siento mi pierna y podría jurar que mi espalda se está partiendo en cientos de partes.

Mi rostro está caliente y pegajoso. Siento pasos y mis ojos se cierran lentamente. Me aferro a la poca hierba y a las piedras que hay bajo mi cuerpo.

—Tranquila, ya estamos aquí. —Escucho la voz de Jacob y siento su mano en mi hombro tratando de voltearme.

—¡Ya vienen! —Esa es Alice. —Bella, por favor, resiste.

Mi cuerpo queda totalmente adormecido por el dolor e inconsciente en apariencia, porque soy totalmente consciente de lo que sucede, escucho. Es como cuando retrocedí a ese encuentro con Edward en el Gran Cañón. Estoy ahí, pero a la vez no.

Me dan vuelta, rasgan mi ropa, colocan tubos en mi boca, presionan mi pecho, ponen mantas sobre mis rodillas, siento las agujas en mis venas y veo las luces que apuntan a mis ojos.

Siempre pienso en Edward, y debe ser por eso que escucho su voz que susurra tiernas palabras dirigidas a mí. Siento mi mano sujetando la mía. Y debe ser que es producto del golpe, o es que este sueño está llegando a su fin, porque nunca antes había sentido algo de forma tan real. Todo pasa en tiempo real, todo es claro.

Creo que he tenido mis ojos abiertos todo este tiempo, porque los comienzo a cerrar lentamente y todo se vuelve borroso. El silencio llena cada espacio y la voz de Edward se acentúa más que antes.

—Sé que puedes escucharme. Estoy aquí esperando y te amo. —Aprieto mi mano contra la suya, sé que me sostiene, incluso podría jurar que besó mi mejilla.

Escucho un jadeo.

—Ella me escucha, lo sé.

¿Con quién hablas, Edward? Mi voz solo la escucho en mi cabeza, pero aún así lo intento y respondo a lo primero que dijo.

—_También te amo_.

¿Por qué recuerdo todo esto? ¿A qué me quieren llevar? De pronto soy más consciente aún y recuerdo que todo esto pasó, el accidente ocurrió. Mi cuerpo está completo al fin y todo encaja. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estoy ahora? ¿Qué es esto?

—_Edward_.

Mi voz no se escucha, nadie responde. Todo se vuelve negro y finalmente el silencio me inunda también a mí. Todo desaparece. Incluso yo.

.

Al fin pasaron las dos semanas más infernales de mi vida. El doctor dice que Bella estará bien. Y no soy pesimista, es solo que no le creo del todo.

—Vamos Ed, el doctor la va a desconectar. —Alice me sonríe, está igual de emocionada que yo.

Entramos en la habitación de Bella y vemos cómo el doctor comienza a desconectar la mayoría de las maquinas que la rodean. Cambia el enorme tubo que está en su boca por una mascarilla que le dará oxígeno las primeras horas en las que despierte. Sus signos vitales están bien, siguen emitiendo un ruido continuo.

El doctor nos mira y sonríe. Al parecer todo va bien. Mira una de las máquinas y se acerca a Bella para tocas su pulso.

—Ella ya despertó. —Comenta feliz en nuestra dirección.

Paso primero y me coloco al lado de bella, el doctor me da espacio y sostengo su mano, impaciente y nervioso.

El cuello de Bella se gira y su frente se arruga, emite un ruido de dolor. Veo como sus ojos se abren levemente y mira a Alice que llora de felicidad, luego presiona la mano que tengo entre las mías y se gira lentamente hasta que sus enormes ojos café dan con los míos.

Primero me mira desconcertada, luego sonríe y arieta más fuerte mi mano.

—Edward.

Eso me basta para juntar mis labios con los suyos y olvidarme del resto.

.

**N/A**: ¡Hola niñas! ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por todos sus RR, creo que los respondí todos :D Y díganme ahora, ¿qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? ¿Resolvió algunas interrogantes o les dejó más? xD Jajajaja Espero que les guste y que me comenten sus impresiones, siempre es un agrado leer sus conjeturas y aprender con sus críticas y el cariño con el que me comentan :D Espero sus RR y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos, xo.


End file.
